Deneyres Targaryan
Deneyres Targaryan is the youngest daughter of Aryes, and Jurnei Targaryan making her a principle member of House Targaryan. Deneyres has two siblings in Viserys, and Rhaegar Targaryan of which her brother Rhaegar is basically the Emperor of Dragonstone and is the most influencial person in the empire while also one of the most skilled, and her brother Viserys is a skilled young man but his obsession with Deneyes caused him to be removed from Dragonstone and he now rules over his own fortress. Deneyres Targaryan would be betrothed for a time to her brother Viserys Targaryan and the two would be married for a time before his sexual tendencies led to the annulment of their marriage and Deneyres rising as a more independent women. Deneyres and Viserys had one child together in the form of Viserys Targaryan IV. of whom was only two months old when he passed away in what was revealed as an accident but Deneyres believed it was violence by Viserys and this led to the end of their marriage and his all but banishment from the capital. Deneyres was born many years after the rise of House Targaryan within Dragonstone, and for this reason she is a member of House Targaryan that is growing in number that have no recolection of living in the valley of Lucerne. She was raised effectively by her mother and father of which her father Aryes Targaryan III. was her favorite because he told her constant stories of the beauty of the valley of Lucerne and the amount of love and adortion that they had in that place. In this way Deneyres became quite enthusiastic in her belief that one day she wanted to visit the vaunted temple of the Dragon east of Tree Hill which contained the estate of House Targaryan and statues of nearly every famous member of House Targaryan. Deneyres Targaryn is dragonborn just like her older brother Rhaegar and in this way she will one day ride one of the Dragons of the Targaryans as they move towards their eventual expansion into Westros, and Croatia. She has become attatched to two young dragons that she hatched and in this way treats them as her children for all intensive purposes. Along with this she has become somewhat of a leader for the dragonborn members of House Targaryan in that the Dragons of all types seem to react to her with extreme love and devotion on a level past even Rhaegar Targaryan. Deneyres following this success of the raising of the Dragons would travel westward with Red Wind and several other nobles of Dragonstone where they would plan to take offers of alliances to the Kingdom of Lucerne. Arriving in Lucerne from boats purchased in Pontus they would meet with many of the nobles of the land and make Lucerne very much aware of how much they wished to reasert their ancient alliances with Lucerne. Spending weeks in Lucerne she would eventually return to Dragonstone with a letter for Rhaegar from King William Lovie III., and promices that the two would be close friends. Deneyres under the directive of the Emperor would move westward while her brother Rhaegar moved south and her cousins and others moved northward. Deneyres would meet with the villages of the area and incorperated large numbers of these into her growing force including several high nobles of the area of whom became fanatically devoted to her including Jorah Mormont, and Christopher Von Plutter. Her expansion into the west went brilliantly until they arrived at the lands of the Kingdom of Nordling of whom was not intimidated by the Dragon of Deneyres and fought bitterly against her forces. Finding the situation deterioating and the Nordlings gaining ground due to alliances with several other kingdoms Deneyres would call to her brother for help, and he arrived to meet with the Nordlings. After the meeting failed utterly they would attempt to defeat the capital of Nordling but were pushed back, and eventually Rhaegar was forced to retreat as well to deal with the Trollocs in the south. History Main Article : Timeline of Deneyres Targaryan Early History : '' "I used to love the stories of how beautiful, and tuanquil our homes in the valley of Lucerne were, and I longed to see it. In a lot of ways the fanatical devotion with which he spoke of his love influenced my strong beliefs, but in other ways my father filled me with a vigor, and a love for a land that I had no hope of ever knowing in the way he described it."'' : -Deneyres Targaryan Deneyres was born many years after the rise of House Targaryan within Dragonstone, and for this reason she is a member of House Targaryan that is growing in number that have no recolection of living in the valley of Lucerne. She was raised effectively by her mother and father of which her father Aryes Targaryan III. was her favorite because he told her constant stories of the beauty of the valley of Lucerne and the amount of love and adortion that they had in that place. In this way Deneyres became quite enthusiastic in her belief that one day she wanted to visit the vaunted temple of the Dragon east of Tree Hill which contained the estate of House Targaryan and statues of nearly every famous member of House Targaryan. Becoming Dragonborn Deneyres Targaryn at the age of six went through the customary dragonborn test of House Targaryan. The test relies on the fact that those born with the dragonblood in them are immune to damage from fire, and in this way the tested Targaryan is made to hold an ancient heated dragon age which would scald a normal non-dragonborn person but for a dragonborn it wouldn't even affect them. When the egg touched Deneyres hand she felt immediate relief when she felt nothing. It was like she was holding nothing more then an egg in her hand. With the realization that she was a dragonborn her family all piled in and she was showered with praise from all around. For Deneyres she held onto the Dragon's egg for long after the ceremony was over and finally her brother Rhaegar came to her wondering why she still held the egg. She told him how she believed that she could create a dragon from this egg, and that when she did it would prove to the people of Dragonstone that the Targaryans were worth their name. Rhaegar did not insult her goals and simply told her that she should not hang all her hopes on such things, and only accept what has been done before. Deneyres believed more after then she had before and this caused her to prepare a mighty ceremony for herself where she planned to bathe herself in fire, and through this she would mother the two eggs that she had prepared, while the third she would give to her cousin as a gift. Targaryan's come to Westbridge Deneyres following this success of the raising of the Dragons would travel westward with Red Wind and several other nobles following the Lucernian capture of Westbridge. Arriving in Westbridge from boats purchased in Pontus they would meet with many of the nobles of the land and make Lucerne very much aware of how much they wished to reasert their ancient alliances with Lucerne. Spending weeks in Wesbridge she would eventually return to Dragonstone with a letter for Rhaegar from King William Lovie III., and promices that the two would be close friends. Family Members Aryes Targaryan III.2.jpg|Aryes Targaryan III. - Father|link=Aryes Targaryan III. House Targaryan2.jpg|Jurnei Targaryan - Mother|link=House Targaryan Rhaella Targaryan II..png|Rhaella Targaryan II. - Sister|link=Rhaella Targaryan II. Rhaegar Targaryan Cover.jpg|Rhaegar Targaryan - Brother|link=Rhaegar Targaryan Viserys Targaryan.jpg|Viserys Targaryan III. - Brother|link=Viserys Targaryan III. Aegon Targaryan II..jpg|Aegon Targaryan II. - Cousin|link=Aegon Targaryan II. Martin Targaryan.jpg|Martin Targaryan - Cousin|link=Martin Targaryan Heath Targaryan.jpg|Hanzal Targaryan - Cousin|link=Hanzal Targaryan Relationships Main Article : Relationships of Deneyres Targaryan POV Role Category:House Targaryan Category:Dragonborn Category:Ostrogoth Category:Human Category:POV Character Category:People Category:People of Dragonstone